


Boring ass meeting become slightly less boring

by aibdingAraweelo



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poor Jordan, Turkey spills the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibdingAraweelo/pseuds/aibdingAraweelo
Summary: As the title suggests, Turkey finds his new source of entertainment for an otherwise boring afternoon.





	Boring ass meeting become slightly less boring

Turkey hated these meetings, and he was sure he wasn’t alone. Some personifications came to every meeting, some rarely came at all. Unfortunately he had to come today. China was being questioned by the Council of Personifications, a group of mostly Western Personifications who were in charge of “protecting and ensuring that lesser personifications were treated humanely.” He had to be there for his little brother, Uyghur was going through some tough times and he had to support him. Funny considering Russia was part of the group. He seemed to have all but forgotten his role in the Circassian genocide. The thought of Circussia’s teary face begging him for help ached at his heart. In the back of his head a thought eoched “But are you any better?”

The distinct sound of heels echoing down the halls snapped Turkey back to attention. The sound of two familiar voices having what sounded like an argument. He could only guess it had to be Iran and Saudi Arabia. His guess was correct wben both Iran and Saudi came into the room. If looks could killed Saudi would be chatting with Malakul Maut right now. Jordan, who was arranging the seating, came over immediately. With Iran and Saudi you just never knew how heated their arguments would get. For Turkey though, it was nothing short of amusement. Iran came in, practically charging. She put on her diplomatic semi-smile and turned to Jordan. 

“Salaam Urdun, as long as you seat me somewhere far away from this snake eater I’m happy.”  
Turkey had to compose him, covering his smirk by pretending to sip some water.

“Salaam Urdun,” Saudi said “it seems like I finally agree with the witch today, I would be content having a seat facing the wall. A wall would be a better sight to see than her face.”  
Turkey’s pulled out a newspaper, making his best uninterested look.  
Before Iran could retort Jordan spoke first, the poor man probably wanted to get finished as quickly as possible.

“Saudi, you’ll be sitting here.” Jordan said, pointing to the empty seat to Turkey’s right. “As for Mrs. Iran, you’ll be over here, unfortunately.” he said pointing to Turkey’s left.  
The look on their faces when it dawned on them that they’d be sitting so close to one another was priceless. Turkey got up to go the break room to make some tea. Today would be a very interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Urdun is the Persian and Arab way to say Jordan. I’d compare it to how Finns call Finland Suomi. Other non-Persian and Arab countries call it Urdun too.  
> ~Salam is a greeting used all throughout the Middle East and majority Muslim countries. It’s ised by both Muslims and non-Muslims and is Arabic in origin.  
> ~Malakul Maut is the angel of death.  
> ~Called the first genocide in the 20th century, the Russian empire carried out the Cirrcassion  
> ~The Hetalia fandom is sinfully missing out on the Middle East. SMH.  
> ~ATTACK ME IN THE COMMENTS IF Y’ALL SPOT GRAMMAR MISTAKES. Eat me alive.


End file.
